KaibaCampingDisaster
by Luna Rose Sorasina
Summary: Kaiba and co. go camping...lol. This story is complete! First one ever, but I've got others up now too.
1. Going Camping?

A/N: This is my 1st fic, so………………anything could happen. If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, I'll do my best to use them. Anyways………….let's get started!

Kaiba CampingDisaster

CH 1

It was a typical morning at the Kaiba mansion. Seto working, and Mokuba playing video games.

Mokuba: (stops playing games) Setooooooooooooooooooo you said!!

Kaiba: Mokuba, I said no.

Mokuba: But you prooooooooomised!!!

Kaiba: NO!!

Mokuba: Don't make me do the face. You know you can't resist the face.

Kaiba: No, you are not going to Yugi's camping trip without me, and I'm not going!

Mokuba: (puppy dog eyes)

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO……..I…….can't …..look………….(looks at Mokuba) …..grrrrrrrr…..o…..k…..

Mokuba: YIPEE!!!! Can I stay up late and eat candy too?

Kaiba: Don't push it.

Mokuba: I'll tell Yugi, ok Seto?

Kaiba: (in a "I do not mean this voice") Yes, my _dear, sweet_ brother

Mokuba: Ummm….Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Duke, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakaura, and everyone else are coming too…

Kaiba: WHAT??? NOW WE ARE REALLY NOT GOING!! NO!!

Mokuba: But…

Kaiba: NO!!!

Mokuba: (puppy dog eyes)

Kaiba: Grrrrrrr….. fine. Nut right now, go and get me a case of beer.

Mokuba: OK!! (happily skips off) You better pack!!

Kaiba: Grrrrrrrrrrr……(Walks to his rather large bedroom door and opens it) _Crap! I can't find the light switch!_ (Walks inside, tripping over his briefcases, desk, and sliding on papers on how to ruin Yugi's life)

Mokuba: SETO!! I HAVE YOUR BEER!!

Kaiba: (finds switch and turns on the lights) I'M IN MY ROOM!!!!!

Mokuba: WHICH ONE???

Kaiba: THE ONE ON THE 1706th FLOOR!!

Mokuba: OK!!!!

Kaiba: Hmmmmm… How long is the trip?

Mokuba: Three days.

Kaiba: (turns around to find Mokuba and a case of beer) Grrrrr…ok…hmmmm…what to pack…How about three of these, three of these, three of these, and seven of these. (Takes a swing of beer)

Mokuba: Ummm… What are the seven laptops for?

Kaiba: Work! ( Grins like a maniac) Hahahahahahahaha…..

Mokuba: Umm…how'll you carry it all?

Kaiba: Like this! ( Shoves shirts, and pants into a suitcase and puts his coats onto hangers)

Mokuba: Where'll you hang them up?

Kaiba: Special tent.

Mokuba: Ah

Kaiba: ( Opens another beer) Awesome stuff, Mokuba, thanks.

Mokuba: No problem, big brother

Kaiba: (cringes) Don't call me that.

Yugi: HEY!! QUIT STALLING! LET'S GO!

Kaiba: This'll be a long weekend…

Mokuba: (sneaks all laptops back into Seto's walk-in closet while he's not looking)

Kaiba: Come on Mokuba.

Mokuba: Ok…_something tells me I shouldn't have done that…oh well…_

A/N: What do you think? Does it need help? R&R please!


	2. MY LAPTOPS ARE GONE!

A/N: HI PEOPLES! I'm back with the next chapter of Kaiba CampingDisaster! Anyways………on with this chapter!!!! DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (l.o.l. I can't sing…)

CH 2

MY LAPTOPS ARE GONE!!!!

Kaiba is walking out to Yugi's tiny car with his two bags, capes, and his tent. (A/N: The second bag has food, magazines, all that jazz…)

Kaiba: (Looks at Yugi's car disbelievingly) Uhhhhhh…

Mokuba: What's wrong Seto?

Kaiba: Let's…take a limo…

Everyone: OK!!!!!

( everyone piles out of the tiny car and into Seto's limo.)

Kaiba: Oh, shit…does anyone have any DVD's?

Joey: What for?

Mokuba: The DVD player on the ceiling.

Tea: Come, friends! We don't need technology!

Kaiba: I do…

Tea: Let's just talk friendly and do friendly things that friendly friends do.

Everyone: O.o

Tristan: So……….who'll drive?

Cricket, Cricket…

Duke: Ummm… how about Bakura? All in favor?

Everyone but Bakura: I

Mai: Sorry Hun, majority rules.

Bakura: (Grumbles and gets into driver's seat) (starts engine and almost immediately, two cops start chasing him because he's doing 90)

Cops: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Bakura: I DON'T THINK SO!! HOLD ON EVERYONE!! (Starts to drive at top speed) MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone: O.o LOOK OUT!!!

Cops: Let's go get dounuts.

A/N: I had to get rid of them somehow…

Limo crashes and blows up Teenage girl comes out from a huge block that's in the middle of the road

Girl: Sorry, I can't get rid of this writer's block! (pulls jackhammer out of nowhere in particular) See? It won't budge!

Writer's block breaks

Girl: Well…look at that!

Serenity: What about our luggage?

Kaiba: Ummm…

(Everyone looks for their bags and takes them out the huge pile of rubble)

Yami: Make sure you have everything that you brought.

Everyone: Yep.

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LAPTOPS!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Sweatdrops)

Mokuba: Uhhh…I kinda….umm…put them all back?

Kaiba: You did WHAT?!?! Must…call…must…get…jet… (Takes cell phone out of pocket and dials for his jet)

Yugi: Here it comes…

Jet lands and everyone gets on

Pilot: Prepare for launch!

Joey: Lunch? Good, I'm starved!

A/N: That's it for this chapter! I need help…soon, I'll have up the next chapter, and then the next, and then I have nothing else, so…yea IDEAS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! R&R please!!!


	3. duct tape, hiking, and cookie eating tre...

A/N: Hey guys! I've got another chappie! I don't want to stall, so let's get it on!

Kaiba Camping Disaster

Ch 3

After a quick lunch, the gang starts to watch an in-flight movie. (Bruce Almighty)

Marik: (Is singing along with the movie) I've got the power!!

Malik: SHUT-UP!!!

Marik: I've got the power!!!

Tristan Joey: Grrrrrrrrr………

Ishizu: (Is the flight attendant) May I?

Malik: Knock yourself out.

Ishizu: Muhahaha…(pulls out duct tape)

Marik: NO!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!

Mokuba: Can I help? Oh please oh please, oh please?

Kaiba: Mokuba…I have sugar.

Mokuba: YAY!!! SUGAR!!!

Marik is tied up and thrown into the luggage compartment

Tea: This is not a friendly movie, friends. Let's do friendly things and talk friendly!

Everyone: O.o

Kaiba: (pushes a button and Tea's seat is ejected) Muhahahaha…that felt good…

Tea: (dies from lack of air)

Everyone: o.O YAY!!!

Tristan: Pump up the music Kaiba!

Kaiba: (Puts on "This Love")

Three hours later

Yugi: Yay! We're here!

Kaiba: (with no enthusiasm at all) yay

Tristan Joey: Great! Let's set up camp!

Yugi Yami: Uhhhhhhh………

Bakura: What now Pharaoh? Are you lost?

Yami: No, but…

Marik: But, what Pharaoh?

Yugi: Ummmmm…it's a 17 mile hike…

Everyone: (anime fall)

Malik: Well…………let's get started…….

So they walk off…

Tea: (pops up out of nowhere) Hi guys!

Isheasu: (flinches) Why are you here?

Tea: Don't know!

Joey: Yug, lemme' see da map.

Yugi: (hands joey the map)

Joey Tristan: Hey! There's a river ahead, Tea, why don't you go and get a drink?

Tea: OK! (walks off)

Marik Bakura: Quick! Up a tree! (climb up some random trees)

Trees: Yummmmm…. humans! Let's eat!

Yugi: TEA!!!

Joey: Da lake had nuclear waste in it…?

Tristan: Keep going troops!

Yami: But…

Kaiba: Nobody cares.

Malik: My Yami though…

Mokuba: Oh…umm…Ryou, what do you think we shoud do?

Ryou: (already next to trees with chocolate chip cookies)

Trees: OOOOOHHHHHH!!! COOKIES!!!!! (spit out Marik and Bakura)

Marik: EEEEWWWWW!!! TREE SPIT!!

Bakura: Are we there yet?

Serenity: Not quite…

Yugi: Don't worry, it's only another 15 miles away!

Everyone: O.o

Kaiba: Why don't I just call a jet?

Yugi: That takes all the fun out of it!

Joey: This is fun?

A/N: That's it for now. R&R! I'll try to get some more done by the end of this week. Tell me what you all think!


	4. Order upCharades

A/N: Hey guys. I'm here with another chapter Kaiba Camping Disaster. This is a long one! And here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything else mentioned in this fic. Now, let us continue with the fic!!!

CH 4

After 15 more miles of hiking, our heroes finally make it to the campsite.

Kaiba: I…(pant)…never…(pant)…wan to…(pant)…leave my…(pant)…mansion…(pant)…again.

Malik: I'd…(pant)…rather…(pant)…be taking over…(pant)…and buying…(pant)…more belly shirts…

Yugi: It wasn't that bad! Me and Mokuba made it fine! Ummmm…Kaiba? Mokuba'll be up all night…

Kaiba: (Passes out from exasperation)

Mokuba: Big brother! Big brother! Big brother! Yugi gave me candy, and it was good, and he gave me more, and it was good, and then he gave me more, and now, and now, and now, I'm on sugar high!

Mai: Dear God…

Marik: Pharaoh, where can we find a stream?

Yugi: Go north…there'll be a clearing and a lake.

Marik & Bakura walk off

Mokuba: (is bouncing all over the campsite)

Yami: Ummmmm…

Kaiba: (wakes up) What's going on?

Joey: Mokuba's on sugar high, Marik and Bakura went to take a bath, and Tea died again.

Mai: And you passed out…

Mokuba: Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi- Seto!!

Malik: Uhhh…shouldn't we set up camp?

Everyone: Ummmmm…no…

Marik and Bakura come back

Bakura: I drove, so I should get to choose who sets up camp.

Everyone: Uh oh…

Bakura: I choose…Malik and Marik.

Malik: I can do it, but Marik'll make it a disaster!

Bakura: I know…muhahaha…

Marik: How do you work this thing?!?! (Sends tent to the shadow realm)

Malik: BRING IT BACK!!!

Marik: No.

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Mai: Ummm…ok…who's hungry other than those two morons?

Everyone but Marik & Malik: ME!!!

Ryou: Then it's settled! Let's cook! (Pulls out his own portable kitchen)

Joey: I love doin' this! I'll be da waiter!

Tristan: No, me!

Joey: ME!

Tristan: ME!!

Serenity: I'll be waitress instead.

Duke: ok…(drools)

Malik: A little help here!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: (is poking Malik in the arm with the millennium rod) ha ha…poke…

Malik: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity: Mai, what do you want to eat?

Mai: A salad.

Serenity: Joey and Tristan?

Joey: Burger.

Tristan: Ditto.

Serenity: Yami and Yugi?

Yami: Pasta with meat sauce.

Yugi: Hotdog.

Serenity: Bakura and Duke?

Bakura: Chicken legs…uncooked, lots of blood.

Everyone: ok…O.o

Bakura: What? It's good!

Serenity: Ok…moving on…Duke?

Duke: Eggs. I like breakfast best.

Serenity: And that leaves Malik and Marik.

Malik: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: Ha ha ha ha…poke…

Serenity: Burgers? Great!

Yugi: Now what?

Joey: How about charades?

Tristan: Sure.

Bakura: So…who'll go first?

Cricket, cricket

Yami: I vote Bakura. Show of hands?

(Everyone raises his or her hands)

Bakura: Grrrrr…fine.

Marik: ha ha ha ha ha…poke…poke…

Malik: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKURA DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Ok…um…guess who/what I am. (Shoots Marik with the millennium ring) muhahahaha…

Everyone: O.O

Kaiba: You're bloody murder.

Bakura: Aw, you guessed it! You're turn!

Kaiba: How about…no.

Marik: (is now bleeding) AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Malik: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…poke…how do you like it?

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Mokuba: Please go big brother…please? (Puppy dog eyes)

Kaiba: Grrrrr…ok…who am I? (Takes millennium rod from Malik and points it at Yugi) PREPARE TO DIE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Yami: Marik. (Starts to laugh) good impression.

Kaiba: Thanks. You're turn.

Yami: (gets up) Who am I? No words on this one? (Starts to jump up and down like crazy)

Marik: (stops screaming and walks over) Ohhhhh…charades! Are you Tea?

Yami: No. (continues bouncing)

Yugi: Are you Mokuba on sugar high?

Yami: Yep!

Yugi: Hmmm…oh I know! (Starts acting like Kaiba)

Malik: A rubber chicken?

Yugi: ……no…

Mokuba: Seto! You're Seto!

Yugi: Yea. Go ahead.

Mokuba: Hmmmmm…got it! (Acts like a chicken)

Bakura: you're the tree that ate me!

Mokuba: ……no…

Ryou: You're a chicken. Just like Bakura's dinner!

Everyone: YAY!!! DINNER!!!

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have exams coming up at my school…blah… anyway, I'll try to update every week or so and I'll let you know when exams are over.


	5. Dinner time!

A/N: sorry it took so long to update…. next chapter loading………..chapter loaded. Proceed.

Ch 5

So, as our heroes are sitting down to eat, Ryou realizes something important…

Ryou: Hey! You all need to wash your hands!

Bakura: Don't listen to my hikari. He has no idea where he is or what he's doing…as usual

Ryou: That's not true! Go wash your hands!

-Everyone gets up and leaves to wash their hands-

Malik: I can't believe him! If it were up to me, we'd all be eating right now!

Yugi: It was a little unfair of him to remind us just as we were sitting down…

Bakura: But you forget what power Marik and I hold.

Yami: We're going to play a trick on Ryou?

Kaiba: Knowing you guys, you'd probably kill him.

Bakura & Marik: (looking hurt) you think we'd do that to him?

Mokuba: Uh…yea.

Marik: Duh!

Serenity: That's kind of mean you guys…

Mai: I'm in as long as we don't kill him.

Joey: I'm with Mai!

Duke: I'm with Serenity…(drools)

Tristan: Dude, she's mine!

Duke: As if, she digs me!

Serenity: (Sweat drops) Guys, I like you both! Tristan, you're polite, Duke, you buy me stuff, and Kaiba, well…um…(blushes)

Kaiba: Not another one…

-The gang make it to the stream and wash their hands when…-

Marik: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG! IT BURNS!!!

Mokuba: its just water…

-Back at the campsite-

Ryou: I can't believe them! Everyone knows you need to wash your hands before eating…(puts out all the food)

-Everyone comes back and sits down for a _second_ time-

-Everyone starts to eat-

Ryou: ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! WE HAVE TO SAY GRACE!!!

Yami: You're religious?

Bakura: oh, yea, I forgot about that…and he pulls this crap every night…

Marik: Does he really? I feel bad for you.

Malik: Yea, and he doesn't feel bad for anyone.

Yugi: Grace…can we eat now?

Ryou: NO! Now, we all have to hold hands…you to Kaiba.

Kaiba: (twitches) No. I don't believe in this junk.

Ryou: (demon face) DO IT!!!

Kaiba: O…k…(cowers and takes Yugi and Mokuba's hands)

Ryou: (says the prayer) Now we can eat!

-Everyone starts to eat again-

Duke: ME!!

Tristan: NO, ME!!!

Mai: God, are they still on that?

Serenity: (Moves next to Kaiba)

Kaiba: (moves his chair) Go away.

Joey: (is eating like a slob) Man, 'dis is da best!

Ryou: Thank you, Joey.

Bakura: (pours blood on his chicken) This'll be good…

Mokuba: Will you two shut-up?!?

Duke: ME!!

Tristan: ME!!! (Throws his burger at Duke)

Duke: Dude! You messed up my do!

Malik: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-So the food fight erupts and everything goes flying everywhere-

Yugi: I'M NOT FOOD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Oops…

A/N: I know this one was a short one; the next will be a little longer. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. R&R please!


	6. Clean upWhere is Kaiba giong?

A/N: Hey guys, I've got another chapter. As I write this chapter, I listen to music. Mostly Johnny Rzeznik, Maroon 5, and 3 doors down. I've also taken the liberty of switching the format. Thanks to Seto's Princess for telling me that script form isn't allowed! And the answer to your question…yes…lol! I was bored, ok? But I do only humor right now…maybe I'll do romance in later fics. But enough of that…on with the fic!

Italicized words are thoughts 

Ch 6

So, after the…erm…incident…with Duke and Tristan, the gang is found cleaning up the campsite.

"My food…all my hard work…" a very sad Ryou wept. He was sitting in a chair and had his head in his hands. Poor guy. He was wondering why he had even bothered. _Why me…why always me?_

"Oh, come on! Suck it up!" Bakura called to him from across the campsite. "Stop feeling bad for yourself!" _I can't believe that I got stuck with Ryou as a hikari…he acts like such a girl. Maybe we should teach him how to be a man…_

Meanwhile, Duke is picking all sorts of things. "Ew…who threw their burger? It's all squished and icky." He had gingerly picked up the burger, a hotdog, and Bakura's chicken. "Erm…Bakura? Do you still want this?"

"Yea, just put it on the table for now…" He had also picked up a bunch of stuff that was…erm…not the best he could have done to help… "Hey guys? Since when do we have a bunch of trees right in the middle of the site?"

"Hey guys? Have you seen Tristan?" Joey asked. "I haven't seen him since dinner." He was raking up a pile of leaves that had just blown into the campsite. But, just when he had finished, Mai and Serenity jumped into the pile.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they yelled just as they were going in. "Great pile big brother! Can you do it again?" Serenity asked a very annoyed Joey. "Yea Joey, do it again for us!" Mai said to him.

"But you guys have done it 32 times already! Can't we just get the leaves out of here? Where is Tristan?!" Joey said.

Tristan, who had been changing into his pajamas, was just coming out of his tent. "Hey guys, what's up? Still cleaning up the campsite?" He said to the crowd of people who turned to him with surprised expressions. "What?" he asked.

"Tristan…why are you wearing pink PJs with funny bunny on them?" Yugi asked. "I thought you hated that show! I would expect Pegasus to wear that!"

"Well…um…you see…hey where's Kaiba?" He asked, relieved to get the spot light off him.

Everyone looked around, but Kaiba was nowhere in sight. "Where _is_ Kaiba?" Yami asked nobody in particular.

Kaiba, who was inside his tent taking a call, walked outside. "What do you want? I'm doing something important." He listened to the person that was on the other line of the phone. "Really? Today? Oh my god…yes, we'll be right there." He hangs up the phone, only to call someone else. "Hello? Yea, could we get a jet down here to pick us up? Thanks." He hung up the phone again and called to Mokuba. "Mokuba! We're leaving!"

"Coming Big brother!" Mokuba answered. He had been attempting to climb up a tree. But really, he had just been falling off the 1st branch. "Ouch…"

The jet had just gotten there, and Seto was getting on. "Mokuba! Hurry up! The jet's here, and I'm leaving!" He was half way up the steps.

"Coming!" Mokuba answered, running to catch up with Seto.

"Yugi, sorry we have to leave so soon. We'll probably be back tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" Seto asked.

"Yea, whatever…" Yugi answered. "As long as you come back to get your stuff. We'll bring it back if you can't come back for it. Just give us a call on my cell." He said to Seto.

"Thanks Yugi." Seto said, and with that, he got on the jet and left. The gang was still watching the jet, and watched it until it was out of site.

"Was it just me, or did it look like Kaiba was crying?" Malik asked the still staring group.

Bakura was the 1st to recover. "You noticed it too? I thought it was just me! Thank Ra!" He said, looking up to the "heavens" or what he thought the heavens looked like.

**Bakura's mind**

People were all dying and he was sitting in a throne fit for a king…and that's because… "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!" he screamed in his head.

**Reality**

"Heavens? Yea right." Ryou said. "More like torture world!"

Joey was the next to recover. "Now what?" he asked like a little kid. "I'm bored. I'll go put on my PJs…then we'll figure out something to do."

Yugi, who was now sitting in front of the fire with Duke and Tristan on either side of him, said, "We could make s'mores. Ryou, do you have all the ingredients for some?"

"I think so…I'll go check. Why don't you and the others find some more firewood for later…I'm sure we'll need it."

"Sounds good Ryou. Ok, let's all go our separate ways…Joey, Tristan, why don't you stay behind and make sure that the fire pit is ok. We don't want to cause a forest fire…well…Bakura and Marik do, but we have to make sure that they don't." Yami said with a suspicious look towards Marik and Bakura. "You two are staying here."

Marik had a look on his face that was just scary…to scary for words. "But if you leave us here, then we could do more damage to Ryou, Joey and Tristan. Think about that."

"Yea, man, I don't want him here, and neither does Joey. Take them with you! We'll stay just like you said if you take them away." Tristan said.

Serenity had a worried look on her face. "If they're going with you, then I'm staying…I could help Ryou." After this she looked at Ryou for help. "Right Ryou?"

"That's fine with me. As long as you promise to really help." Ryou said in reply. He turned around and went back into the small portable kitchen. "Do you want to stay?"

"Yea, I'll stay." Serenity said back. "I'll do whatever I can to help you…I'll even help Joey and Tristan…anything as long as I'm not wherever those two are."

Yami looked annoyed. "Fine. Whatever. Can we start now? I'd like to get the fire wood so we can get our s'mores!"

So the gang all went their separate ways…


	7. Who died? He's back!

A/N: Hi peoples, 'nother chappie here! I might be starting another fic, but I'm not sure if I should wait until I finish this one…review so I have your opinion! Anyways, here's the chapter…

Italicized words are thoughts 

CH7

Who Died?

Kaiba's Jet 

"Where are we going Seto?" Mokuba asked. Normally Seto would tell him things like this. _What's wrong with him?_ "Are you trying to get out of the camp-out?"

Seto was quiet for a minute. "Do you know what happens when someone dies, Mokuba?" he asked suddenly.

"Erm…they don't breathe, move and they get all cold?" Mokuba asked/answered. _Why does he want to know? This wasn't like Seto at all…_

Seto thought for a moment. _Why can't we have a dad to do this? _"Well, it also means that their spirit isn't with us anymore…" He said.

"Oh…" Mokuba said. "Why are you asking me these questions Seto? Did someone die?" Mokuba was curious. Did someone replace Seto with a twin that Mokuba didn't know about? Not likely…Seto would have told him if he had another brother…

"Well…yes…and he was very close to us…" Seto said. His voice was shaky. Seto never cried. Like, never. Why was he now?

Mokuba looked puzzled. "Who died Seto?" _Hmm…something's really wrong. It must've been someone really close to me and Seto…but who?_ "Tell me."

"Well…if you really want to know…then you'll find out right as we land, which will be in about 10 minutes." Seto carefully adjusted the controls of the plane.

**10 minutes later…**

The plane had landed and the Kaiba brothers were just getting out. Now was the moment of truth…so to speak.

"So who was it Seto?" Mokuba asked for the millionth time.

"Patience, Mokuba…hmm…help me out here…" Seto said. He was looking at two different kinds of silk. "Which one do you like best?" he asked.

Mokuba studied the two choices carefully. "Erm…how about the light blue one?" he said. "I like that one."

Seto thought. "Yes, he'd like that…the light blue one please." He said after a moment. …the light blue one please." He said after a moment. "Mokuba, come with me."

Mokuba followed his brother. It wasn't likely that Seto would be making all this up. "Now where are we going Seto?" He asked.

"We are going to say good-bye to our very best friend. Come on." Seto replied shortly. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yep." Mokuba answered. Finally he'd get to see who had died. He was worried about the whole thing. Seto didn't have any best friend except…_not him…not now…while we were away._

Mokuba now knew who had died and why Seto was making such a big deal out of it. So this was why Seto had rushed out of the campsite so quickly. Mokuba's eyes filled with tears.

"So…you have figured out who have passed away?" Seto asked, his voice now quivering. _Why is it always me?_

Mokuba just nodded in reply. He was too upset to say even one word. How could this have happened to him? To Seto?

They approached the casket slowly. Mokuba peered inside and found that his theory had been true. Seto's best friend had indeed passed away. Seto and Mokuba's cat had died.

"Let's get this ready for burial." Seto said. But before he had even moved a step, he collapsed in tears. Mokuba was next.

"If there was only a way to bring him back, I'd never call wheeler a mutt again!" Seto said in between sobs.

"Really?" Mokuba asked. This surprised even him. Seto always called Joey a mutt.

One of Seto's workers had overheard the whole conversation. "There might just be a way…" He said to Seto.

"There is? Tell me! I want him alive…now!" Seto said. "Start talking! NOW!"

Mokuba looked at his big brother. He was back to normal all right…_yep…that's the Seto I know…_

"It would be very difficult, Mr. Kaiba…but there is a way…come to the lab at once." The worker said. "I'll meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Fine. Let's go Mokuba. We're going to get our cat back!" Seto said, now smiling.

Back at the campsite 

"So, one boy and his brother left in a jet…but they were never seen again. One night, though, a few brave campers decided to camp out at the haunted camp site…nut they were all…" Yami said. Obviously, they were all telling scary stories.

"Yami! Stop! You're scaring everyone!" Serenity said from behind a tree. "You should really write scary stories!"

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Everyone asked from behind a rock. Whoa, that had to be a big rock…

Kaiba's house 

"Main power online…ready Mr. Kaiba?" The worker asked.

"Yep. Let's get it started." Seto said back. He was really happy. You could hear it in his voice…and Seto didn't really do happy.

5 minutes later, the Kaiba brothers were found hugging their cat in joyous reunion.

"Meow…" the cat said. It had a very deep voice.

"ZACKIE!" Mokuba yelled. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" It was clear that the cat was indeed, Seto and Mokuba's best friend.

The worker smiled to himself. "Well…everything needs a happy ending…" he said to himself.

Back at the campsite… 

The gang were just making another batch of s'mores when…

"RYOU! YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS CHOCOLATE SAUCE, NOT BARBACUE SAUCE!" a very angry Bakura yelled. He was chasing Ryou around and he had his tongue sticking out.

Ryou, who was giggling, yelled over his shoulder, "My mistake!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chappie! I made Seto so soft! R&R! Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you think I should start a new fic or if I should finish this one 1st…I'll update soon!


	8. Swimming Anyone?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. We had a late Christmas and blah blah Superbowl…with my grandparents. Anyways, I've got the next chapter… so here it is!

**Swimming Anyone?**

So, we find our heroes waking up from a long nights sleep. Apparently, everyone was really tired. It was almost 10:00 A.M. (That's early for me!)

"YO! What's 'dat awesome smell? It smells like breakfast!" Joey exclaimed. He was still in his PJ's. They were black with flames on the side of the leg. "Like my PJ's?" He asked.

Ryou, who was cooking breakfast, said, "Why thank you Joey. This morning would you like eggs, pancakes, or both? I also have bacon. And yes, I love your PJ's! You must tell me where you got them!" He looked at Joey's PJ's longingly.

Everyone else was just waking up and Ryou was quickly taking orders. Most people asked for both the pancakes and the eggs. Poor Ryou…

"Would one of you mind helping me with breakfast? This is really annoying." Ryou said. _I wonder why I'm always the one cooking…_ he thought. And he was right! He's always cooking. _I think it's someone else's turn to cook…_ "If someone would kindly get over here? I'd greatly appreciate it." _After this, I'm getting Serenity to cook._

Serenity was the only one who came over to help. "What can I do?" she asked. "I know! How about I do the cooking for the rest of the day? I think you deserve a break." She automatically grabbed a pan and an apron.

"Thanks Serenity. I'll need this. Hey…how about we all go swimming after breakfast? I think it'll be refreshing!" Ryou said.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted. They were already back in their tents changing…with the exception of Serenity. She was still cooking.

- Right after breakfast, just as the gang was walking to the path that led to the lake, Kaiba's jet landed. Seto and Mokuba walked out smiling, which was weird for Seto. -

"Hey Kaiba! We're all going swimming! Want to come?" Tristan asked. Kaiba may be a jerk sometimes, but now that he was smiling, he didn't want to get on his bad side.

Kaiba glanced at Mokuba, who looked up at his big brother pleadingly. Kaiba looked at Tristan and said: "All right. We'll meet you down there in 20 minutes. We'll get changed and have a quick bite to eat. Don't start to play Marco Polo without me!" with that, they walked into the tent that they shared.

"Seto, hurry up! I want to splash Bakura! I'll do it the way you taught me. You know, with my hands cupped and…" Mokuba trailed off. He was now focusing on how to get changed as fast as he can. He really wanted to get going.

Seto was already outside. "Mokuba, hurry up! I want to get going just as much as you do!" He said as he cooked up scrambled eggs for himself and his brother. He was happier than he had ever been before. And it was all because of his worker. _He deserves a promotion…_ Seto thought. _I'll do that when we go home._ "Let's go Mokuba!"

Mokuba ran out of the tent, only to find breakfast right in front of his face. "Seto…"

"Eat up! Come on, let's get going!" Seto looked like a million bucks. Especially in his bathing suit…it was white with Blue-Eyes White Dragons on it. (A/N: No, really, he looked super hot). He practically dragged Mokuba to the lake. Poor guy.

-Kaiba and Mokuba make their way down the path to the lake-

"Hey Kaiba, you're just in time. Let's play Marco Polo! We already had to wait for you long enough!" Bakura said in a mocking voice. "Marik and I are the only ones in! Can you believe it?"

Kaiba look over at Marik, obviously confused. "But he's not in yet…" he said. "Or is that a hologram?"

"Nope, that's him. He is so in." Bakura replied. He got out of the lake and snuck behind Marik, who was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed. "CANNONBALL!" Bakura yelled.

Marik opened his eyes only to find that Bakura was lifting him up. "Hey! Let me down!" he yelled. But it was to late, unfortunately for him. Now he was under the water.

Bakura was rolling on the floor laughing. "Ha ha! Got ya!" he said.

Marik was still under the water, formulating a plan. Once he was done, he slowly came to the surface with an evil look on his face. "You're going to wish you never did that." He growled.

Bakura stopped laughing at once. He watched in horror as Marik walked over to him and tossed him onto the waterfall that was right off of the lake.

"Hey, are we going to play Marco Polo at all?" Seto said. This was ridiculous. He wanted to play. He looked at Yugi and Yami. They were inching their way into the lake. "I think we should all take a dip." He said as he shoved Yugi and Yami in.

A/N: Well that's it. I would have done more, but I'm going to watch Shark Tale in a few minutes. So what do you think? Will Yugi and Yami get back at Seto? Most likely…I mean…oops…I've said too much. RR.


	9. Marco polo

A/N: Next chappie! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! Erm…questions…no Bakura didn't die…I will wait cause it was a multi chapter thingie…and I KNOW! It was soooooooooooooooooo sad that Seto's cat died! On with the fic!

CH9

Marco Polo and…hiking again

We find our heroes at the lake where we left off last time. Bakura was just pushed onto the waterfall and now Seto wants to play Marco Polo…

"Are we going to play or what?" Seto asked. This was getting annoying. Now that he was in a good mood, he wanted to have a ton of fun before his bad mood came back.

Malik looked at him. "What's Marco Polo? I've never heard of it before…will it make me rich?" He asked. If it made him rich, he'd do it…no matter what the cost.

"No stupid. It's a game where one person has their eyes closed. He says 'Marco'. Then the other people swim around and say 'Polo'. The person with his/her eyes closed has to try to find the people by listening. The first person to be tagged by whomever is saying 'Marco' becomes that person." Mai explained.

Everyone (but Yami) just stared at her. Yami had gone into a sort of trance and was muttering to himself. "Game…must…play…it is…a game…" his eyes were half closed like he were being controlled.

Now everybody turned to Malik and Marik. "Wasn't me." They said in unison. It was true. They had left the Millennium Rod back in the tent.

Bakura, who was tramping up the hill, was just about to ask what they were all doing and to tell Marik that he was going to die in his sleep when Ryou interrupted him. "Seto wants to play Marco Polo, Yami's in a trance, and we are trying to snap him out of it." This seemed like a reasonable explanation to Bakura, so he walked over to the former pharaoh.

"Game…must…take on…challengers…must not loose…must play…must win…" Yami mumbled.

Serenity stared at Bakura. "What are you going to do to him…?" she looked like she was about to tackle Bakura if he even looked at Yami. She didn't like like him…she just felt the need to help him out if Bakura _did_ do something.

"Who…me? I'm not going to do anything…except get him out of the trance." Bakura replied.

Joey looked puzzled. "How can you do that? You just said that you weren't going to do anything and…whoa…did I just say something smart?" that was confusing even for him…and he said it.

"How?" Mai asked. "I want to know all the details, 'cause if you hurt him, Serenity will be mad at you for all of an eternity."

Bakura didn't anything until he had a good answer. "You'll see." He knew this didn't sound evil, but it was the best he could think of. And with that, he stuck his finger in his mouth as if to test the wind. But instead, he stuck it in Yami's ear and yelled "WET WILLIE!" _Ha ha. That was funny,_ he thought.

Ryou just put his head in his hands. He knew where this was going. Yami would freak out and end up in the water. Then we'll all play Marco Polo. At least we'll get somewhere…

Almost automatically, Yami jumped up with a look of shock and coldness on his face. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!" he yelled. And with that, he jumped into the lake and was instantly surrounded by warm water. It was like a bath. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…" he sighed.

_And now he's relaxing…_ Yugi thought. _Now what'll we all do? Well for one thing Seto will probably ask to play Marco Polo again…_

"Now can we play?" Seto asked. "I've waited long enough!" _and I want to splash Marik…that'll be funny… _"Let's get going!"

Malik looked annoyed too. "Yea, we may as well play. The sooner we do, the sooner we can all go back to the campsite and eat dinner. We did have a late breakfast after all."

That was true. The gang did have a little bit of a late breakfast. They wouldn't be hungry for at least another 6 hours, not including a small snack to hold tem over in 3 hours.

So, with that said, the gang all jump into the lake. After getting used to the water temperature, they all get in positions to figure out who will be "Marco" first. After a lot of arguing, the gang decides on someone…

"Aw, man! Why 'da heck am I always 'da one? Ah well, I suppose it's all for 'da best. When do we start playing?" Joey asked.

Mokuba looked ready. "Why don't we start now? If Seto doesn't play soon, he'll be in his bad mood again…and we all know how good that would be…"

"Right…hey!" Seto said. "That's not what…oh…never mind. Let's play!"

So, the gang all plays Marco Polo. They were in the lake for about 3 hours when they decide to call it quits for the day. And, on their way back to the campsite, they all argue about what was for dinner that night. Now there were two teams fighting.

"Burgers!" team Joey yelled. This team had all of the following people: Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, Malik, and Mai.

"Macaroni with broccoli!" team Seto cried. Seto's team consisted of: Seto (well duh…), Yami, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, and Mokuba. "We out number you guys! Besides, we had burgers yesterday!" Mokuba said.

"Oh…all right…" Joey said, and his team fell apart.

"Good. Now let's get cooking!" Serenity said. Don't forget, Ryou's on vacation.


	10. Home Again

A/N: Hey people! This is the last chapter of KaibaCampingDisaster…THANKIES FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'm stopping this fic because I'm so out of ideas…plus I'd like to start another fic…it will be abut Yu-Gi-Oh, don't worry about that. I won't tell you what it's about just yet…I'll put it at the end of this last chapter. Well…here goes!

Ch 10

Home Again

Well, after the…erm…incident with Bakura and Marik, the gang are all headed back to Kaiba's house, where they'll all spend the night.

"It's the least I could do for being so rude to you guys. Fell free to anything in the house...except my big computer. If you mess that up, the whole house will go berserk!" Seto said. Now that he was in this good mood, nothing could spoil his day.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Do you think this is a trick?" he asked. He looked a little worried.

"Well, if it is, Kaiba's doing a good job of acting like he's in a really good mood. I don't think it's a trick. I know this sounds weird…but I think I trust Kaiba for the moment…" he looked at Seto, who was smiling and talking to Ryou.

Ryou was shocked by Seto's sudden kindness…it was unnatural. "Well, in order to make my special muffins, you'll need some ingredients…is it ok if I show you how to make them first hand?" Ryou asked.

"That's fine…come on, we'll go to the kitchen…I'm sure you'll find all the things that you'll need. We even have 7 ovens!" Seto said. He walked in the direction of the kitchen and Ryou followed.

Mokuba was talking with Joey and Tristan. "So, do you want to give it a try? It a my fave game!" he was talking about video games, obviously. Joey and Tristan nodded, and they too walked off.

That left Mai, Malik, Bakura, Duke, Yami, Yugi, Serenity, and Marik. They decided to check out their rooms for the night.

Back to Joey and Tristan- Mokuba was showing them a cool new video game that his brother designed. Mokuba showed them how to play, and then Joey took over.

"Uh, oh…got to go! Mokuba, where's 'da bathroom?" he said. Now he was standing and jumping up and down. It was actually really funny.

"Out the door, and down the left hallway. It's the third door on your right." Mokuba said. He looked back at the video game, but he found that Tristan had taken over. "Hey Tristan, you might want to go the other way…"

Joey was already half way down the hall. He ran into the bathroom and let loose. When he was finished, he looked around and realized that he had no idea where he was. He started down the hallway and looked into a few rooms.

One of the rooms he found caught his interest and he walked in. he looked around and to his surprise; he had found a huge computer. He started walking towards it, and when he reached it, he started typing. "Hmmm…password…knowing Kaiba, it's probably…." He trailed off as he typed 'blue-eyes white dragon' the computer said, "Password verified. Hello Mr. Kaiba" Joey started typing random buttons frantically.

"Oops…" Joey said. He had pressed the 'berserk' button on the keyboard and now the house lights were flashing on and off. He quickly ran out of the room, back the way that he came. He ran into Seto, as he was running back into the room that Mokuba and Tristan were in.

"Joey, did you do something with my big computer?" Seto asked. His bad mood was coming back.

"Erm…that depends…what answer do you want to hear?" Joey asked. He looked at Kaiba, who was returning to his normal, grumpy self. "If you want the truth, yes…if you want to know…yes." It was a loose-loose situation for poor Joey.

Seto was already down the hall with Ryou close behind. Now this was the Seto Kaiba that he knew. "Seto, can you please slow down?" Ryou panted.

"Sorry, Ryou. I've got to go and fix the computer. If I don't, the house will be this way for the next week!" Seto said, and he sped up. Once he got to the room with the big computer, he typed in a code to make it stop. "Phew…that's done. Now back to the kitchen…I want to try those cookies!" he said to himself, and ha walked off.

Poor Ryou, who was just getting to the door that led to the computer, looked at Seto and said, "Did you fix it?" he then fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Yep. Now…back to the kitchen! It's cookie time!" Seto replied.

So, after the incident with the pc, the gang keeps to themselves until dinner. They were having a big feast in celebration for Seto's great mood. After dinner, everybody retreats to his or her room for the night. –

"Yami, I'm worried about Seto…I hope his bad mood doesn't wear off to soon…" Yugi said. This was confusing.

"I don't think it will. After his helper helped bring his cat back to life, he was very grateful. He knows that his cat is the best thing in his life next to Mokuba and Kaiba Corp. I think it's the second thing on his list. Mokuba's his first. If he lost everything but Mokuba and his cat, I think he'd be ok." Yami replied.

"I hope so…Goodnight Yami." Yugi said, and he dozed off.

**The next morning…**

"Well, thanks for everything Kaiba…it was really nice of you to let us stay in your mansion for the night." Serenity said.

"You're quite welcome. I hope you're all comfortable in the limo that's taking you all home…bye for now!" Seto said back.

The gang all climbed into the limo and with a last wave, they drove off, leaving Seto and Mokuba in the street.

"Well, big brother, I think we should…RACE ON KIRBY AIR RIDE! I BET I'LL BEAT YOU!" Mokuba said, and he raced into the house.

"I DON'T THINK SO MOKUBA! I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT SIDEWAYS!" Seto said, and he ran after his younger brother.

"Sideways? How will you do that?" Mokuba asked. He had stopped running to think about what his brother had said, and he found himself being picked up by something moving. And it was moving fast. "SETO! YOU TRICKED ME!" he yelled.

So, Seto and his brother raced on Kirby Air Ride for the remainder of the day. –

The End

A/N: well what do you think? I liked the ending…ha ha. Well, about my next fic…I'll either do Yu-Gi-Oh karaoke, or some sort of journal for Bakura…I'm leaning towards the journal, but I'll need to know what you all think I should do first. Well, thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Check on me if you want. I'll try to let you know when I'm starting. Oh, and I would love it if you all read **"Life at my House" by Seto's Princess.** I swear, it's the best story I've read on the site! I love it!


End file.
